Sizzy Chronicles
by Kzilla06
Summary: The crazy and epic adventures of my biggest ship ever, SIZZY! Wohooo! Yeah get your dancing pants on and get PUMPED! Oh yeah, a go sizzy, a go sizzy, a go sizzy, a go sizzy! As you can see I'm amazing at writing summaries, but yeah that's pretty much it.


Isabelle POV **Disclaimer:I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. The owner is the 2nd most fabulous person ever(1st is my mom)**

* * *

''I'm pregnant" I finally say the words that I had been thinking over and over again, trying to process them. What will Simon say when I tell him? I think, Will he not love me anymore? No, I shouldn't think that. If Simon's feelings for me are half as strong as mine are for him, then he would still love me. Wouldn't he? What am I thinking! Of course he would! He is my fiancee, I shouldn't doubt him. He also said he would want to have kids with me anyway, but he probably meant when we were married. Man this was so confusing! I should be excited that I would be having kids with not just anyone, but the person who I loved the most in the entire world! (Man, that sounded so cheesy that it makes me want to vomit) I was also scared to see his reaction to me telling him that I would give birth to his children in nine months. Then I started thinking about how painful, tiring, and miserable the next nine months were going. "Ughhh" I groan out loud. Maybe it was to loud, because about fifteen seconds, I hear Simon groggily saying my name

"Isabelle?"

"Yes?" I say back in response.

"What are doing up at," a slight pause, "2:30 in the morning?"

I try and think up a response before I hear someone outside me and Simon's bedroom door roughly saying "I'd get it if you guys were up having sex, but having a full on conversation at 2:30 in the morning, is were I cross the line!" Jace yells.

I throw away the pregnancy test run out the bathroom as fast as I possibly can.

"I'd barely call that a "full on conversation" I say as I open the door to see a shirtless Jace. If it wasn't for her fiery red hair, I'd probably miss the tiny figure that was Clary who was standing behind Jace, looking slightly embarrassed. See seemed to be the wearing the same shirt that was wearing this morning. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing last night. Those were probably the grunts I heard about an hour ago. She comes to reality when she hears Jace screaming her name

"Are you even listening to me Izzy!" Jace shouts at my face face.

"No, I wasn't listening, to much stupidity in one day could really fry my brain cells." I shoot back

" You bi-" he starts to say, but Maryse a.k.a mom interrupts him.

"Jace if you even finish that sentence I will kick you out!" Maryse yells. Everyone freezes, even Maryse who seemed to be shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth. Then without saying a word, Jace runs into his room, grabs a shirt and runs towards the elevator to take him downstairs.

"Wait, Jace" Clary yells as she starts running towards him. Why!? Why was Jace acting so strange. Sure he was grumpy when he woke up, but behavior was unlike Jace. As if he was being contolled by something

Unknown POV

* * *

"It seems like the plan is working out perfectly." Said an ugly man who had blotches and scars completely covering his face

"Good it seems like it will be easier then expected." The man says with a smooth velvety voice. It was enchanting

"Good for your fathers, he'll eat up the nephilim boy and it'll be good good meal for your fathers right in his tummy tummy tummy!" perked up a third voice who was standing behind the man with the enchanting voice. He was small and hunched over with big leeches on his face, sucking his blood.

"Make sure he is good and ready for my father, do you understand?" The man said threateningly

"Yes, we understand you," they said in unison "Master Magnus Bane."

* * *

 **So would did you think of my first fanfiction ever! I'm so pumped and I hope you guys are too probably not, but a boy's got to dream :) I'm sorry to those who love Magnus:( I love him too, I thought it would be an interesting , is it? Please tell me in your reviews and I would like some constructive critisim if that's not asking for to much. Also sorry it's so short, I'll try and make them longer when I get better!  
**

 **Love, Kzilla06**


End file.
